gay roommates
by komahinas
Summary: Those two living together is hard. All they do is argue, throw things, and occasionally set things on fire. But they're best friends, so they don't mind, at least not much. In which sebastian and ciel are roommates who argue and do dumb things all day because they're dorks im sorry this is really gay hA,,,,,
1. Chapter 1

i really wanted like a modern-ish au where sebby and ciel are roommates and bffs fo life and this happened im so sorry pls dont stab me (and i realise theyre completely ooc so pls dont kill me but i cannot write them well ok iM SORRY,,,,)(and also i am generally unable to spell so im sorry for that too idk)

**Studying.**

The entire room was silent, save for the ticking of the clock and the every annnoying tapping of a pencil on the desk. Letting out an irritated sigh, the eldest of the two boys slammed his hands on the desk and sat up. "Ciel, please, for the love of god _please, _stop tapping your fucking pencil before I start crying." Ciel spun his chair around, and flung a pencil in Sebastians direction. "I don't want to, it helps me focus." "Yeah, well it's annoying. And wipe that shit eating grin of your face before I slap it." Ciel just continued to smirk as Sebastian got more and more frustrated with him, and oh, theres the tapping again. "Oh come on! You know I've gotta do good on this final, or else I'm fucked!" "Your fault for getting kept back then, should've studied in the first pla-!" And Ciel got a pillow to the face. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" "Sure, bring it you little shit!" Letting out an intense battle cry, Ciel leapt from his chair and charged.

"Nonononoonno- Shit!" Sebastians chair toppled over, sending both boys to the floor. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, Ciel proceeded to mercilessly beat the elder with it, who was shrieking all the while. "Never thought someone like you would _squeal _like a girl, Sebastian." "Yeah, and I never thought someone with the body build of a four year old would be able to tackle me. Learn something new everyda- Ciel?" "Yes?" "Did you just bite me?" "What if I did?" Sebastian grinned, and Ciel barely had any time to move before he pounced.

"I guess I'll have to do this!" He yelled, before leaning up and licking across Ciels cheek. "Ew! Ewewewewewewew!" "Don't lie, you loved it, _'baby'_" Ciel sighed, and muttered, "You're disgusting." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're a midget." Both boys looked eachother dead in the eye, before uttering the same thing. "I hate you."

* * *

**Breakups.**

"Hey, hey Ciel. You okay?" No answer. "Ciel, c'mon, you can't stay in there all day." A muffled "Yes I can." Came from the other side of the door, and Sebastian sighed. "You can atleast let me in, I live in this room too you know." "Mmfmmfmf, key under the matt." He raised a brow. Under the matt? Since when? He checked, and sure enough, there was a spare key under the matt. He opened the door as fast as he could, and flopped down on the floor next to Ciels bed.

"Go away." "No. You need to get up, you can't just stay in bed forever, you've been in here for a week." "I can, and I will, now go away!" "Ciel, get up." "No, you can't make me." "Yes I can." "No you can- Nonononono fuck!" Ciel yelped as he was dragged out from under his sheets and hit the floor.

"Ugh, god, it smells like something died in here.""Yeah," Ciel sniffled and looked up. "My heart." And oh, here come the tears, again. And to be honest, Sebastians heart almost died right there too. "Oh my god, Ciel, c'mon. She's not worth it!" "She is though! Or at least, she was. I-I..." "You what, Ciel?" "I love her, and I, I thought she loved me." "She did, just not enough. Now c'mon, you haven't eaten in a week, and all you've done is cry. Cheer up!" Ciel groaned. "I can't though, my girlfriend just cheated on me, with one of my _best friends, _how do you expect me to 'cheer up'?" "Because you have me, and you know I'm better than that. If he were really your friend, he wouldn't have messed around with her, knowing fair well she was yours." "What should I do? I'm brokenhearted, I can't do this, I thought bad things like this had stopped happening to me." "Obviously, bad things don't just stop happening to people. I've been through it before, so you know what you do?" Ciel shook his head, sniffling and still silently crying. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and Ciel gladly curled into him.

"You get revenge. No one breaks my best friends heart and gets away with it."

* * *

**Breakups, revenge.**

Ciel twiddled his thumbs, and hid behind Sebastian. "Are you sure about this? Won't we get caught?" He shot him a reassuring smile and patted his head. "Nope, and if we do, well, then I guess we're screwed." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Wow, that helps me _so much, _thank you." "Oh, you're welcome."

Sebastian, being the demonic boy that he was, had came up with the perfect plan for revenge. Filling Lizzies house with bugs. Pretty practical, but easy, and it would be one hell of a laugh for the both of them. In every cupboard, closet, box and drawer, there was some form of insect. Ciel still had the old key Lizzie gave him, so he put it to good use. Making sure everything was perfect, both boys locked te doors again and hid behind a bush in her back garden, staring through the window. They both perked up when they heard a car pull up.

"Oh, there she is!" "I know, I know, be quiet or else she'll hear us!" "Sorry!" They both watched as se pulled up, in her new bright pink car, carrying her various shopping bags, and, wait, who was that in the car with her? Ciel almost yelled, once he saw his 'best friend' Alois jump out, carrying several other shopping bags, that could only belong to Lizzie. "Fucking arsehole..." "Ciel, calm down. Wait, it'll be worth it." Ciel nodded, and wiped a few tears that fell. Sebastian noticed, and rubbed his back a little. It was comforting, until several loud shrieks and bangs came from inside the house. They both perked up, and watched as Lizzie and Alois squealed and jumped around, knocking various things over and falling over themselves. Both of them cackled, practically crying at the sight. Lizzie noticed, and her shrieks grew even louder. "You two! I am going to kill you both!" "Shit, Sebastian run!"

They ran until the got home, Ciel collapsing at the door and crawling towards the stairs. Sebastian laughed. "Ciel, what are you doing?" "I'm.. Dead... Running, killed me. Uuuugghhh." Sebastian sighed, and picked the smaller boy up and over his shoulder. "I, I need a nap." "You're seventeen years old, you do not need a nap." "You're gonna be twenty in a few weeks, and you still have teddy bears, so shut up." "Whatever, big baby." "Shut.. Shut up."

Ciel fell asleep before they even got all the way up the stairs. God, what a child. Sebastian plopped him down on the bed and threw the blankets over him. They were gonna be dead in a few weeks, knowing Lizzie and her friends, but it was fun nonetheless. Sebastian walked downstairs, and watched tv with a smile on his face. Ciel slept through the rest of the day, also with a smile on his face.

Like Sebastian said, no one breaks his best friends heart and gets away with it.

**((((idk if you liked it pls tell me and if you didnt then dont be mean, i would appreciate any kind of nICE criticism, like on how to write those two or how i could improve, but pls dont be mean or say mean things because then i'll weep and bumblebees will die:-())))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession.**

It had started out with a simple crush. He'd fallen for the smaller boy, and at first, he'd thought nothing of it. Simply ignored it and thought it'd pass.

Clearly, he was wrong.

Now, Sebastian hadn't planned on falling for the younger in the slightest, so when he did, it took him by total surprise. It took him even more by surprise when he started to feel an actual _attraction _to him, thats where it worried him.

They had been best friends for years, so something like this was bound to happen, but Sebastian never assumed it would go any further than a little crush. But yet here he was, blushing when their hands brushed, or when Ciel told him he looked good today, or stuttering when the smaller boy snapped him out of a daydream and asked him what he was thinking about. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." He'd say, but it was obvious he was thinking about Ciel really. Thinking about his big blue eyes, his hair that looked oh so soft, and his pretty pale skin. In all of his daydreams, he imagined that every little inch of that skin was _his. _He imagined how it would feel to run his fingers along Ciels back, to play with his hair, to rub soothing circles into his hips and to sink his sharp teeth into his soft innocent skin and _woah woah woah, lets not go there. _

It was at that point, he realise it was more than a crush or attraction. It was an actual obsession. He was so obsessed with the little kid he called his bestfriend for the past few years. Everything about him seemed more appealing than ever before, and it made him ever so jealous to see him with Alois, or Claude or even Elizabeth, because he wanted Ciel all to himself. Ciel was _his. _

At least, in Sebastians mind he was. Ciel was all he wanted, what he obsessed over. And anyone that knew him, knew that he always got what he wanted

So, that's what he was going to do. He was going to get what he craved, and keep it. All to himself.

**Rain.**

It was raining outside, not the kind of little shower you'd get in the summer, more like the type that could drown a small dog. Or a small Ciel, which is exactly what it did. "Sebastian, I think I'm dying I literally think I have drowned." The small boy mumbled, kicking the door closed behind him. "Stop being over dramatic, the rain can't be that ba- Oh, I guess it can." Sebastian stared for a few seconds, before bursting out into fits of laughter. "What? Sebastiann! Stop it!" "Oh God, I'm sorry, you just, pppfffff" And more laughter. "You're a twat." "Coming from a drowned poodle that doesn't sound that bad." "Arsehole!" "Twat."

Ciel shivered, looking more like a tiny chihuahua than ever before. His hair was still drenched, he looked sick, and he still had a grumpy pout on his face, that had been there for at least an hour and a half. He sighed as he set down his seventh cup of tea, and demanded Sebastian go get him more. "Why do I have to get you your damn tea?" The older grumbled, picking up a few of Ciels empty cups and taking them to the kitchen with him. "Because I feel awful, and because you're an idiot." "Wow, thanks, love you too honey." "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and make me my tea." All Ciel got in response was a laugh.

After drinking several more cups of tea and a few bowls of soup, Ciel passed out completely on the sofa. He was still shivering, and kept tossing and turning. Bringing in more soup, Sebastian set it down and noticed how cold the younger really was. "Well, thats what you get for running to the shop in the rainnn~" He hummed, rummaging through the cubbie to find a few blankets. He didn't want to move the small boy, and risk waking him up in a bad mood, so he simply set a few blankets over him, and prepared a hot water bottle for him. Ciel hummed in his sleep, and curled up with a content smile, and a slight blush on his cheeks.

**woWIE THIS TOOK REALLY LONG HAHA IM SORRY,,,,**

**even tho ive only got like 2 people who read this youre both beautiful and i 3 you!**

**ive been hella stressed out lately so ive just kinda left this until i was less angry and upset so here you go**

**and i also tried my hand at doing some sort of sebaciel shippy thing in this one, seeing as i dont ship it myself but thought that maybe the sebaciel shippers would like it? so here you guys go, if anyone wants more shippy stuff in this you can ask if you want, i dont mind tbh if thats what you guys want thats what you guys will get bco all**

**ok bye (if you wanna write a lil review pls do it would make me very very happy!)**


	3. Chapter 3

(im runing out of ideas omfg this chapter is just gonna be hella bad and short and dumb im sorry, and i wanna try something different, so this first story is gonna be all dialogue. so like, only them speaking. but to keep it simple and less confusing, Ciel will be the first to speak. So the first line of this will be Ciel, then sebastian, then ciel and so on ye ok i hope this isnt confusing i just rlly wanna try this im sorRY

oh and als the second one is kinda like,i guess how they first met before they became friends and roommates so yh)

**Mario Kart. **

"Oh my God, Oh my fucking God you are an arsehole and I hate you."

"Ha, not my fault you're shit at this game."

"No I'm no- FuckfuckFUCK!"

"You doing okay over there?"

"Yeah sure, whatever, hahaHA THIRD PLACE."

"Ciel you're looking at the wrong screen you're seventh."

"What."

"You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, I am aware and I hate you- FUCKING DRIVE."

"Can you please calm down it's just a game."

"Just a game my arse! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard your **children** will shit mushrooms!"

"Ah yes, you say that as you fall behind to last place."

"No I'm not, I'm- Wait, I was looking at the wrong fucking screen AGAIN OH MY GOD."

"Just shhh, the race is almost over and-"

"No it's fucking not! It's not over until I drive over your ass and slap you to the ground."

"Oh! Look at that, the race is over, and I won."

"Oh my fuck, I did not just loose that to YOU of all people, Oh my God. I am going to cry."

"You're a very angry little midget, aren't you?"

"I hate you."

**From the other side of the fence. **

Ciel had lived in his house all 15 years of his life, and not once had he moved or left home for any kind of reason other than school or to go out with his friends.

Sebastian, had lived in several houses throughout his 17 years, so moving to a new one didn't bother him that much.

He looked out of his window at the new boy moving in, he looked different from everyone else around there. Skinny jeans, leather jacket, black nails and long black hair. No doubt he'd be made fun of, but he looked like he could handle it. Ciel stared at the boy longer, until he looked back at him. He quickly ducked to the floor, and didn't look up until he was sure he was no longer looking.

The new neighborhood didn't look too bad to him, the houses were small and nice, and everything was quiet. He looked to his new house, didn't seem as bad as he thought it would. His was the last house on the street, and beside his was another house looking exactly the same. He looked up at it, and looked again once he saw a small boy with blue hair looking down at him. He smirked up at him, and chuckled to himself when he ducked to the floor. He'd meet him later.

The new boy had moved in no more than 4 hours ago, and Ciel, frankly, was still scared of running into him. He didn't want him questioning why he was staring at him, or why he blushed and ducked, because he didn't even know the answer himself. But, seeing as his mum and dad were out for a few more hours and there was washing to be hung up, he decided to be brave and go outside. Upon noticing the boy was in his own garden, he put his head down, as if it would hide him, and quietly started to hang up the washing. He was almost done, and so far all he'd got was a few glances from the other boy. Until, the wind blew one of his shirts into the next garden and oh no, he'd have to _talk. _It was hard enough talking to people he already knew, how was he supposed to talk to someone who just moved next to him, who had previously caught him staring at him from a window? Okay, deep breaths Ciel, deep breaths. "Uh, sorry to be a bother but, my shirt just flew into your yard, would you mind passing it over?"

Wow, he was cute. So tiny and small and innocent looking. He knew the smaller boy noticed him, by the way he tried to put his head down and hide his face, as if he'd disappear. He watched contently, as the boy hung up washing and occasionally looked his way, before blushing and looking away again. He watched as he let a shirt fly from his grip, and caught it before it went past him. The small boy slowly walked over to the fence, and took a deep breath before asking him, "Uh, sorry to be a bother but, my shirt just flew into your yard, would you mind passing it over?" "Sure, here ya go." He tossed the shirt into the boys hands and smirked.

"So, what's your name?" "I'm Ciel. And you?" "Sebastian, and you don't mean Ciel _Phantomhive, _like, the rich Phantomhive?" Ciel awkwardly laughed and looked up at the taller boy, well, there goes his chance of making a friend all because of how well known he was. "Um, yeah, that's me." "Wow, I think you must be the first rich kid I've met who isn't a douche. Of course, we've only just met." Sebastian smiled, and Ciel let out a small laugh. "Well, for your information, Mister Sebastian, I'm surprisingly nice." "Hm, we'll have to see about that. So, how 'bout we be friends then? You can prove to me that you're not a total twat, sound good?" "Yeah, sure! By the way, what's your last name?" "Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel nodded and smiled again. Hearing his parents arrive back home, he quickly hung his shirt up and waved goodbye to sebastian. "I'll see you later, Sebastian!" "Yeah, you too, Phantomhive."

And from there, both boys became inseparable. Sebastian became that big brother that Ciel never had, and never really wanted, but he was there. Whenever he got dumped for the first time, Sebastian was there. Whenever his parents died, Ciel had refused to live with any other family, so he and Sebastian got a house together, and while Ciel grieved, Sebastian was still there.

They'd been best friends for 5 years after that day. Neither of them ever guessed that they'd make such a good friend from just talking over a fence in their back gardens. But still, they were thankful.

(ok the last one was rlly dumb omfg im sorry. and also a big thankyou to promocat for reveiwing! and thanks to everyone who followed/favourited this story ilu all!)


	4. Chapter 4

(ok before I start this I better clear things up a wee bit ok im sorry,,,, but wee grell is in this one and I refer to grell as a girl(because of personal reasons) so just like, yeah idk that aways bothers people? So idk if it bothers you im sorry but pls don't get mad at me ok ilu guys but this is how I refer to her and if you wanna refer to her as male go for it ok im rambling im sorry im Done.)**OH AND ALSO THIS IS BOLD BCOS IMPORTANT! I haven't updated this lately cos ive been really stressed and my anxiety and depression and things are getting worse, but I don't wanna leave people hanging so im updating this rllly bad quickly written one for you all! So I wont be updating this for a while till I get better, but to make up for it whenever I recover im gonna write a proper fanfic and I might write a small smut to say sorry for being a butt and going away omfg no one cares im sorry go read THE STORY NOW BYE!3**

**Because it's illegal.**

Sebastian never really liked parties, to be honest, the only parties he ever attended were Grell's, mainly because he had to look after Ciel the whole night, but also because Grell's parties weren't half bad.

So he sat, silently in the corner, watching Ciel to make sure he didn't kill someone, or himself. He scoffed, watching as Ciel tumbled over the sofa and cackled loudly. The smaller boy had probably consumed too much alcohol for even someone of Sebastian's age, let alone a minor, and Sebastian knew he'd have to deal with the boy having one hell of a hangover the next morning. He groaned quietly as he heard two voices drunkenly yelling his name.

"Sebasshhan! C'mere, c'mere!" Ciel screeched, tumbling over his own feet, and almost everything else in his way. He toppled over, dragging a mop of red hair down with him. The redhead let out a yelp, and lay on the ground giggling like a schoolgirl. "Grell, I'm sorry oh my Gooood, Sebastian I'm really drunk~" "Really now? Never would've guessed. And you, Sutcliff?" She looked up at the sound of her name, glasses crooked and hair a mess. "Hm? Bassyyy~ I'm a lady, proper ladies don't get drunk!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around and rolling over on the floor. "Of course not, you're so very sober right now." Sebastian rolled his eyes, pulling both Grell and Ciel up off the floor and helping them upstairs.

"Sebastiaaannnn~" They both giggled, stumbling everywhere with only Sebastian supporting them and hell, they were both heavier than he thought. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered, "Let's go, like, I dunno! Steal a car, or, somethin'." "No, Ciel. We can't steal a car." "Why noooot?" Grell asked, pouting and collapsing on the hallway floor again. Ciel giggled, and flopped down too. "No, don't you sit down. You're both heavy enough, don't make me do this again." Both drunken fools looked at each other slyly, and at the same time whispered, "Sebastiannn~" "What is it now?" Grell giggled, and hiccupped, before playing with the frills on her dress. "Bassy, would you fuck meee?" "No, because you are drunk and you'll regret it in the morning, I'm sure." "What about me then? C'mon Sebastian, you know you wannaaa!" "Nope. No chance." "Why not?" "Because you're only 15, and because it's illegal." Ciel grumbled, and passed out along with Grell on the floor.

"Idiots." Sebastian grumbled, dragging them both to Grell's guest bedroom. He set them down on the bed, tucked them in, and wrote 'Sleeping idiots inside, please do not disturb.', before closing the door and walking home.

Wow, his two best friends were idiots.


	5. Chapter 5

**((Hello again guysuysusys! I'm feeling a little better now but im still feeling pretty bad, but a few people sent me really sweet messages and they made me feel better , so I'm gonna keep updating and stuff, I'll just be slower, and I'm still working on a full length fic for you all and a one shot, so yeah. Also thankyou to the people who sent me nice messages, it's really lovely to know that I can talk to people and you're all so nice aaaahhh what cuties! So theres only one story in this chapter, I literally have no more inspiration but this came to me suddenly so here it is! I hope you guys like it! Thankyouguys again aw ilu all!))**

**Sleepover. **

Sometimes, Sebastian cursed Ciel for having so many friends, mainly because they messed up the house, and he was always the one to clean it while Ciel slept soundly until noon. Tonight though, he didn't mind. Seeing as it was his birthday, Ciel and Alois had insisted that everyone come over to their house for a sleepover, and how could he ever say no to Ciel? And so here they were, everyone in some form of pyjamas, and watching movies. There was Ciel, sprawled out on the floor on top of Alois, his current boyfriend, who was lying on his stomach, head propped up on a pillow. Sebastian, on the sofa next to Claude, who was too drunk to sit up, and was currently passed out on Sebastians lap. Then there was Grell on the floor, who had also had too much to drink, lying beside Ciel and Alois clutching a bottle of vodka to her chest. Lizzie, Hannah, the triplets were huddled at the other side of the room, sharing gossip no doubt. Almost everyone was drunk as hell, and it was only 7 PM, and they had 4 more bottles of vodka and a crate of beer to go through.

By the time the movie ended, they had all downed at least one shot and they were pretty sure someone vomited-probably Grell- judging by the smell coming from the bathroom. It was around 9:30 now, and Alois had brought along his favourite sleepover CD, which he would never actually admit was his, and popped it in the CD player. It was full of old songs and really bad pop songs, but hell, it was a sleepover full of dumb 15 and 18 year olds, as if they cared. Although, they could've done without Grell's singing, well, more like screeching.

"You think I'm prettyyyy!~" Groans and shouts of various complaints and "Why Grell"'s went throughout the living room. "Shhh, I'm a great singerr!" She slurred, rolling onto her back and yelling out more lyrics, which were all wrong, and sang very badly. "Alois, change the song, please, my ears are dying." Ciel groaned, cringing at the screeching female lying in front of him. Alois nodded, and squeaked as the next song started. "Grell! Grell it's our song!" He yelled, pulling said girl up to sing with him. "Oh no." Alois started singing first, he and Grell taking turns at shrieking out the words. "I remember when we broke uppp~" "FirST TIME!~" Hannah threw and pillow at them, rolling her eyes as they collapsed onto the floor again. Both shrieking "Weeeeee~ Are never ever evERRRR, getting back togetherrr!" and bursting into fits of giggles straight after. Everyone laughed, and eventually, they all joined in.

Several emotional Katy Perry songs later, there was one bottle of vodka left, which everyone handed to Alois, seeing as he was the most sober. "Aloisssss, just drink it!" Ciel slurred, rolling on the floor next to his boyfriend. Alois shrugged, what was the worst that could happen, right? And downed the whole thing. Cheers and yells came from everyone in the room, excluding Grell and Timber, who were busy vomiting into a bucket. "_I want you to love me~ Like I'm a hot riiiiide~" _Alois chucked the empty bottle behind him and jumped up, stumbling slightly, and dragged Ciel with him. "Alois, give Ciel a lap dance!" Someone yelled, probably Claude or Sebastian, and everyone else cheered in agreement. "Guys, guysguysguys, how 'bout he gives'us all one? I dun mind sharriiinnggg~?" Yet again, everyone cheered, and leaned back as one by one, Alois proceeded to dance, strip and make out with everyone there, spending the most time on Ciel, of course.

By 1AM, everyone had made out with eachother at least once, and most were down to only their underwear. "Yo, Canterbury, Thompson! You haven't made out yet, do ittt~" Thompson grumbled something along the lines of "Buh tha'ss incest." And took another sip of his beer, as if he needed more alcohol, he was already too drunk to stand. "That's the point!" Grell yelled, shaking him a little. "Don't, don't, I'll vomit." Grell let go and turned towards Canterbury, who was lying on the floor, a bottle of beer in each hand, and giggling silently to himself. "You up for it?" She asked, poking said boy on the floor. "Eh, I'm fine with it if he is." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. All heads turned towards the other purple haired boy, waiting for the answer. "Fine." He shrugged, turning towards his brother and bam, tongues were there instantly. Everyone cheered, screamed, screeched and Grell probably had several nosebleeds. When the boys were finished, the both collapsed to the floor and went to sleep, passing out instantly.

The rest of the night was spent singing along to Taylor Swift and crying over love interests, calling everyone in their contact lists, and drawing dicks on the sleeping faces of the triplets and Claude, who then woke up, and proceeded chase everyone around the house. Lizzie and Hannah passed out at around 2, and Alois passed out on the bathtub after vomiting for 10 minutes, leaving Claude, Sebastian, Ciel and Grell awake until 4:15. None of them put any effort into finding a place to sleep, they all simply lay down where they were. Ciel dragged Alois out into the hall, and passed out beside him on the floor, Sebastian sleeping on the sofa, Grell with her head on the coffee table and Claude propped up against a wall, snoring slightly.

The last thing on Sebastian and Ciel's minds was the mess they'd have to clean up tomorrow morning, and the hungover idiots they'd have to kick out of their house. Ah well, they could worry about it in the morning.


End file.
